Hell on an Angel
by lionesslullaby
Summary: Parker Winchester Bishop, no she's not Sam and Dean's sister, she is Dean's 17 year old daughter and she's a witch. Not only that, she intends on stopping the Apacolypse to save the love of her life - Lucifer. To do that she will need her arsenal of spells to trap Zachariah and Raphal in the cage as God wishes & team up with Balthazar to steal the Weapons of Heaven. Short Story!
1. Swan Song & the Reichenbach Fall

**A/N: This is a short story and will thus be only about 4 chaptes long! Sorry that there isn't a lot of lovey dovey moments - saving that for the fourth chapter!**

Swan Song and the Reichenbach Fall

I leave Zachariah in his prison of holy fire, shutting the door to the old office building. _Only a matter of time now_ I think sadly moving my green eyes to look up the four flights of stairs to the roof.

"_It is time, child,"_ a voice I know as God's sounds over my head.

"I know," I say back to the empty air. "No turning back."

Letting out a long breath, I turn my body and begin to make my way up the stairs. I suppose this is confusing you. I'd be much more surprised if you had any idea what was going on here. This isn't the storyline you all know. Michael and Lucifer are not going to hell. Sam and Adam are not going to hell. Dad never met Lisa and Ben never existed. Savannah - Dad and Sam's sister - saved Gabriel. How do I know this? Because I changed the story. My existence changed everything which is what lead up to today. The last day I'll see my family for a long time…the last day I'll see Lucifer…

_Flashback – Scarecrow_

"_I hope your apple pie is frickin worth it!" Dean Winchester screams at my adoptive parents who just left us here to be sacrificed to a Vanir God._

_Rolling my 12 year old eyes and smirking at him I let out a laugh. "Wow, you really do have quite the mouth don't you?" I ask cockily staring at the man I know, but who doesn't know me._

_The hunter stares at me for a second. "You were at the diner," he states. 'Duh.' "Aren't you their kid?"_

"_Adopted kid, actually."_

_This causes him to get kind of uncomfortable. "Oh…sorry. I'm-"_

"_I know who you are. Dean Winchester, 28 years old, playboy hunter extraordinaire, travels with his little brother in a '67 Chevy Impala," I rattle off interrupting him. _

_Stare. Stare. "How did you know that? Who the hell are you? Better yet…how do you know about hunting? What are you…eight? Ow!"_

_I smirk because I know his entire body just felt an electric shock. "I'm Parker Bishop, and I'm 12 years old thank you very much. My mom hunted. This is my sixth foster home this year because most parents don't want kids that carry guns and talk about the supernatural as if it's real. Oh, and I'm tired of playing bait."_

_Suddenly my bonds burst into flames and I stand up. I look over at Dean and snap my fingers, releasing him from the ropes. "Much better," I say looking down at my hands which now have guns in them. "Here."_

_He fumbles with it. "You're a-"_

"_Witch? Yes, I figured that would be obvious by the last name. Bridget Bishop…first witch executed in Salem. She wasn't a fraud like most were. Oh, hello Sam, Savannah," I say walking past the younger Winchesters who just appeared in the darkening forest to save their brother._

_They looks between me and their brother. Savannah starts, "Who-"_

"_Witch. Better if we just don't ask questions," Dean says. _

_Soon all four of us are running through the forest looking for a way out before Mr. Straw-up-his-butt finds us. We make it to the intersection when – click._

_There is the sheriff and my "parents" standing there with loaded guns. "Really?" I ask cocking an eyebrow._

_I grab my "dad's" and punch him in the face. Turning around I point it at the other two psychopaths. "You need to understand, darling. We have to do it," old mama tries to explain._

"_Tell that to him," I say pointing the gun behind her as a scythe pierces her stomach. She screams and Sam, Sage, and Dean stare at me…expecting me to do something. I just shake my head as the Vanir takes her and the sheriff away. _

_The next morning all four of us are standing around the Vanir's magic tree watching it burn. Suddenly Dean speaks up. "You said your name was Bishop?"_

"_Yeah," I look at Savannah. "I didn't think he was deaf as well as dumb."_

_Sam and her stifles a laugh as they looks at his brother's face. "Smartass…she's a smartass kid," Dean whispers under his breath before looking back at me. "Your mom was Diana?"_

"_Yup!" I say turning back to Sam and Savannah._

"_Wait…don't you want to know why I know that?" he asks catching my shoulder with his large hand._

_I sigh and stare up at his eyes which are so very similar to my own. "I know how you know that," I whisper._

"_Your mom and I went to school together once. We were the same age," then he looks down again. "You're twelve? That would have made her…sixteen when she had you."_

"_Oh God," Sam whispers under his breath. I stare up and nod at him. _

"_What?" Dean asks._

_I point to him staring up at Uncle Sammy, "Is he always this stupid?"_

"_What are you talking about!?"_

"_Nothing, Dad!" I say cheerfully looking up at him._

_He looks at Sam and Savannah, looks at me, opening and closing his mouth before…SMACK._

_I step closer to Savannah. "Is he going to be okay?"I ask pointing at my fainted father._

Present time

Yup…Dean Winchester is my father. Didn't you ever wonder why he hated witches so much? He was upset when he heard that my mother was murdered when I was three. I suppose it is kind of understandable.

Anyway, that's how I came to be involved in this whole Apocalypse mess. That's how I came to be walking up the stairs of Reichenbach Industries in London, England on the day that Michael and Lucifer are going to fight at Stull Cemetery.

Wait a second? Now why are you in England and not Kansas? Is that what you want to know? Do you want to know why Zachariah is here? Because I can't watch Lucifer 'die' or whatever going back to hell technically is to him. Yes, I'm telling you that I love Lucifer. And right now, Dad, Sam, Savannah, Castiel, Bobby, and Gabriel are all going to walk right in and help get rid of him and Michael. That can't happen.

Why? They need each other. They all need to work together to kill the real enemy. Raphael. He's the one that wants to destroy everything – and I mean everything. Family, the world, hell, heaven – anything that means anything to anyone. That's why God came to me…he knew I could stop this mess. However, it's going to cost me a lot.

If you want to know what's going on, you're going to have to suffer through a couple of flashbacks. This is how I came to love Lucifer, and how this whole plan formed in my mind. It's kind of crazy…think you can handle it?

_Flashback – Abandon All Hope_

_"Castiel?" I whisper, walking cautiously through this hotel in an abandoned…hotel? _

_Whatever it is! I need to find him now! He could be in serious trouble…I mean this is Lucifer…it's not some random demon. You already knew that though, right? 'But what's with all the reapers?' I ask myself looking out the window of a third story room._

_I step out on the balcony to take a closer look when suddenly it feels like I can't breathe. There's this immense pressure pushing down on my body, forcing me to grab at the banister to hold myself up. A chuckle sounds and suddenly, the weight is lifted and I can breathe. "Lucifer," I state turning around_

_Freeze. Oh. My. God. I think to myself as I look at the man who is meant to represent the devil. He's…hot. Strong body, large hands, powerful legs, short blond hair, stubble on his face, and gorgeous steel blue eyes. _

"_Damn," I whisper._

"_I suppose you could say that, Parker," he says eyeing up and down my body. From my 5'10" athletic body, green eyes, lean jean clad legs – covered in gray boots, torso covered in a blood red tank top and a black leather jacket, and long silky brown hair. I suppose I'm not too ugly to look at. "However, it's not politically correct."_

"_Why not? You are the devil," I point out sarcastically moving cautiously around the side of the balcony._

_Lucifer feigns hurt, "Not by choice. What you people know about me is so wrong. I loved my father, I really did. You people took advantage of his love for you."_

"_Yeah, yeah believe me I actually do know this story. Mom told me. Sorry you hate us…sorry your brother tossed you in the cage. However, I can't let you destroy the world," I tell him stubbornly refusing to yield to his sob story. Crap happens to people all the time…they don't all go ape-shit bitch._

_Suddenly I'm slammed against the outside wall of the hotel. I gasp and look up at the devil – no…Lucifer – with fearful eyes. 'Pissing off the devil…bad?' "You think you'll stop me?" he asks seemingly looking into my soul._

_I gulp forcing myself not to melt under his gaze, at the sound of his voice. I put on my strongest front, "I think I can help you."_

_Flashback – Angel Attack_

_Gasping I hold onto my side which is gushing red liquid. 'Damn angels!' I scream in my head, biting my lip to stop me from screaming for real._

_I just killed a group of angels who were trying to eliminate me for their master – Raphael. Oh don't tell me you're shocked. That guy is one lab accident away from being a super villain. 'Well, at least I'll have a pretty scar!" sarcastic peppiness…there's a new one. _

_I dig my nails into my skin harder – not helping by the way – and arch my back. This really hurts! My 17 year old body should be use to pain by now, but contrary to popular belief - I'm so good at knife fighting and witchery that I don't get stabbed that often!_

_Crack! My eyes snap open at the sound of a twig being broken in two by someone's approaching foot. 'Not the Ghost of Christmas Screw You. Not his brother…Oh dear Lord in Heaven not his brother!'_

"_Parker?" a deep voice asks. Moaning I lift my head up to look at the person then like a cartoon character my eyes pop out of my head._

"…_Lucifer?" I ask back weakly lying on the grass covered ground. "Why are you-?"_

_He kneels down by me, and puts his hand over mine. "What happened?" he looks around at all the dead angels. "Who sent them?" he asks darkly._

"_Raphael," I spit. Lucifer's eyes darken. Well, at least we both hate his ass of a brother. "Jackass wants to make sure I don't interfere."_

_Suddenly, my side feels warm. I look down to see Lucifer's hand glowing, and the blood slowing down. 'He's…healing me?' I question myself. Looking up at him into his concentrate eyes I can't help but think that he isn't that bad. Well, for the King of Hell who is trying to destroy the world. _

_Then I'm in the hotel room that my father, uncle, and I share. They aren't here; they are doing something with Cas. I'm laying on one of the beds and am about to ask Lucifer something when he places something around my neck. _

_A pentagram necklace surrounded by Enochian symbols looks back at me. 'A protection sigil,' I recognize immediately. I'm about to ask him why he'd give me such a thing when a large hand brushes a piece of stray hair out of my face. Through bangs, I shyly look up at him as his hand stalls on my cheek for a moment. He looks like he's about to say something then…I'm alone._

_Flashback – Hammer of the Gods_

_(If you want to know how she got in this position…read For the Love of a Trickster…it's kind of like that)._

"_Don't do this, Lucifer," I whisper as one strong arm holds my body to his, the other holds an angel blade to my throat as I stand protectively in front of Gabriel. No I don't love Gabriel. Gross! He's my aunt's boyfriend for godsakes! I just don't want to see Lucifer do something he's going to regret._

"_Parker!" Gabriel exclaims ready to jump up and take on his brother. 'Without an angel blade? Get real!'_

"_Leave, Gabriel," I say sternly not taking my eyes of his big brother. "Now!"_

"_No! I'm not going to-" He starts._

_Snap! And he's gone. Doesn't being a witch come in handy every once in a while? It means I can make people go wherever I want. 'Well…most people' I remind myself as I stare up at the fallen angel._

_He sighs and drops the angel blade. "I will never understand your fascination with almost getting killed," he rubs the back of his neck._

"_Neither will I," I joke, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Well?" he asks. "Aren't you going to try and kill me now? Or wait, no. You said you wanted to help me. So where's the speech?"_

_I roll my eyes. "Sorry, that's Daddy's thing. I'm not into speeches, but I can give you one. You and Michael are stupid. There. Happy?"_

_Cold eyes get colder. "Excuse me?"_

"_Oh, do not even start with me. You two are family! You love each other, but no you can't bring that up because then you couldn't go through with it could you?" I ask him loudly, verging on yelling but not quite at screaming._

"_Why do you care?" he asks softly staring at me with sad eyes. "He didn't. None of them did."_

_Cautiously I move closer to him, my heart beating wildly. 'Damnit! Don't go all girly now! This is the devil for God's sake!' I reprimand myself, but still move forward. Slowly my outstretched hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes. _

"_I care," is all I say looking up at his 6'2" form. His eyes look into mine…searching for something as his head dips down…_

_Flashback – Yesterday Morning: Two Minutes to Midnight_

"_You can't just throw them back in the pit!" I scream at my father who just told me their plan to stop the Apocalypse. Call me dense, but this is the first time I'm hearing about the horsemen's rings, and I am soooo not happy._

_Dad just looks confused at my rage and pours himself another glass of whiskey. Which I promptly dump down the sink, partly from anger and partly from the fact that he is drinking far too much lately. "Why not? This needs to end. This is how we have to end it," he says sounding not at all happy with the idea. _

"_What about Uncle Sam, huh? What about Gabriel and Castiel? This is their family, remember!" I scream at him tears rolling down my face. 'Lucifer…'_

_He slams his hands down on the table. "Damnit, Parker! I know this is risking a lot, but if I don't do this I'm risking you. There's nothing you can do from here on out. You can't stop the Apocalypse! And you will not stop us, you understand? I don't play the dad card often, but I am now. You are staying here and that's final," he screams back walking into the kitchen._

_I run up to my room at Bobby's house and slam the door. Remember I am only a seventeen year old kid. I get to act like a brat…I still am one! I'm about to start sobbing, drowning in my own sorrow when an old conversation with God creeps back into my overwhelmed mind._

"_Lucifer is repented, thanks to you my child. For that I am grateful, and I want to bring him home. However, that means someone needs to take his place. As bad as it sounds it is true. Zachariah and Raphael have grown far too large in their egos. When the time comes and the fight begins, save your family and save mine from their destruction."_

_Then I knew what I had to do._

Present day – One flight of stairs left

That's when this whole plan formed in my mind. I was going to get Lucifer and Michael out of my uncles' bodies and into others and send Zachariah down to the pit. Why Zachariah? Well, let's face it…he's much easier to beat than Raphael. If I'm going to send Raphael down with him, I'm going to need some serious help.

What's the plan? Despite what my family thinks, there is more than one way to open the gates of hell, and as long as one door is opened another one can't be. That's right. I'm going to open the gates of hell here in this abandoned office building. How? An ancient spell found in my family's book of shadows.

Right now Zachariah is just waiting to be sucked in…and maybe so am I.

_Last Flashback – 5 minutes ago_

"_Well, well, well Parker Bishop – or should I say Winchester? – Oh, it doesn't matter. What does matter is why you're here. I'd figure you'd be too busy helping your family destroy our plans!" Zachariah yells at me from his spot in a circle of holy fire._

_I roll my eyes. "Yeah, see I could be, but instead I decided to ruin your plans form right here while at the same time saving your brothers and my uncles," I tell him. What can I say? I'm a huge fan of the big reveal. _

_Zachariah looks around the room examining all the symbols and supplies I had to collect for the spell. "Ahhh," he says finally getting it. "The sealing spell."_

"_Very good," I say in a little kid voice causing that vein in his head to start twitching. "Yes, the sealing spell. You see…your dad isn't very happy with Raphael and your plans and has decided you will take Lucifer's place in hell."_

_This gets the best reaction out of him that I have ever seen. Have you ever seen an angel flabbergasted? Well, I'm telling you right now…it's pretty frickin' awesome! "You lie!" he screams._

_I click my tongue, "You know I don't. Oh, come on you had to figure that this was coming!" I tell him with a cocky smirk._

_He just glowers at me before a sadistic smirk slowly makes its way onto his face. Well…that can't be anything good. "What are you so cocky about?" he asks me. "This spell means your death as well."_

_Yeah that's the problem. You see this spell means that I can't leave the area that the spell is being cast in. I can go anywhere in the building, but I can't leave it. You see the issue here? "I know. I don't care," I whisper before leaving Zachariah in his prison of holy fire._

Back to the action…

I open the door to the roof and am immediately greeted by the warm sun of the late English afternoon. Wind whips my long hair behind me as I walk to look over the very edge which may be my saving grace.

"Almost time," I whisper looking down at my watch. "Time to save Sam and Adam."

Last night I went to Stull Cemetery with two bodies. No I wasn't burying anybody! They were Lucifer and Michael's new permanent vessels. Nick and a man that looked remarkably like a young John Winchester – Grandpa! Yeah, there's a spell to push an archangel out of somebody's body. Please don't tell me that shocks you.

Forcing my body to be still, I have to focus. I have to focus. This moment means everything I have worked for. Everything I have fought for. I need to know that they are okay, in case my plan doesn't work out and I can't get Raphael…I need them – especially him – to be okay.

My mind is thrown to Stull Cemetery where Michael and Lucifer are walking into the unseen sigils that I had drawn on the ground with spray paint. What? It was a spur of the moment things! The same sigil that I had drawn on the bodies' forehead.

_Little closer,_ I think. _There!_

My eyes open and are glowing green as they often do when performing high end spells. I whisper a bunch of Latin words and use my entire being to push the powerful archangels out of Adam and Sam.

Bodies fall to the ground. "Sam! Adam!" Dad, Bobby, and Aunt Savannah (For the Love of a Trickster) scream rushing to help.

"The hell?" two more bodies raise, the sigil still painted on their foreheads.

Then everything is spinning and I find myself gripping the edge of the rooftop. _That sucked,_ I think rubbing my head. _Never doing that ever again!_ Have you ever read the Harry Potter series? Remember in the sixth book when he's describing how to apparate and how painful it is…that's what I just experienced!

I know, I know. That spell didn't seem like a big deal…in fact it probably seemed simple. Well, news flash! None of y'all are witches. What seems like a simple snap of the fingers can be draining. The amount you can do at one time depends on the witch's power, luckily I have a lot of it or I couldn't be performing both of these spells at once. Speaking of which…

The gates of hell will be opening soon.

I only have so much time left.

Quickly I take out my old flip phone and open up a text message, preparing to send it to three people. _I love you_. Then I open a new one and send it to my best friend, the baby brother, the trickster. Breathing heavily, holding in those crystal tears. There's no time for tears. No time for thinking. I have to do this or everything we've fought for these last two years would have been a waste. But…I'll miss them. I really will. Maybe they'll miss me too? _Tell him…tell him I love him. I always have. Always will._

I stare at the phone for a moment before gripping it with both hands and breaking it in half, and throwing it over the side of the building. That completely separates me from them. Breaks off the ties...for now.

_Thank you, dear child_ His voice sounds in my ears once more as the building beneath me begins to tremble.

Standing at the very edge, I let one stray tear slip from my eyes as everything begins to crumble. My body falls as the gates off Hell suck its new king in. Concrete falls on top of my small 5'10" form and my green eyes only see black.

3rd Person POV - At the bottom of the wreckage

Raphael - disguising himself amongst the crowd of onlookers - makes his way to the bottom of the rubble with his little brother, Uriel. Why? Because there, sticking out of the blocks of concrete, is a small pale hand.

"Is it her?" Uriel asks his big, demented brother?

Raphael reaches down and pulls back the sleeve of her long red shirt to see a black scar running up her right arm. A scar Parker got when she fought a Rakshasa in her early years.

"It is," Raphael smiles, standing up. "She may have got Zachariah, but looks like all didn't quite go according to plan. Come Brother, we have plans to make."

The two feathery-ass jerks make their way out of the crowd and disappear - off to undue Parker's spell and bring back the third member of their little conspiracy.

Gabriel's POV - Bobby Singer's House

_Parker what have you done?_ I ask myself as my family and the Winchester boys make our way up the long walk to Bobby's house. Singer's already here since he left before us, complaining about all the yelling and screaming and questions. What? We're all curious what happened! My brothers got pushed into their own bodies, and the rings didn't open the gates of hell. Furthermore, Sam, Dean, Savannah, and I all got these strange messages from Parker. _Why couldn't she tell Bro that she loved him herself?_

"Hey, Bobby!" Dean yells as we get into the house. "Where's Park - What's wrong?"

As the entire Motley Crew entires the house, we all take notice of Bobby's shaking form staring at the television. Some news report about an accident over in England. What's got him so worried? I look at Savannah who is wrapped up in my right side with a confused look.

Sam steps forward carefully, "Bobby?"

Singer looks up and we all gasp. Is he...crying? All he does is point at the television and leave the room probably going to get liquor. _What the - _

"No," Lucifer whispers looking at the television.

According to some reporter, a company called Reichenbach Industries collapsed for completely no reason today. However, that's not what got my brother or Bobby Singer so upset. Sticking out of the rubble is a small hand.

"Officials haven't released any information except that there is one confirmed death. A woman with a black scar running up her right forearm was caught under the rubble, how has yet to be -" I didn't hear anything after that. _Parker!_ My arm tightens around Sage's waist as she reaches her hand up to cover her mouth.

Dean sinks to the floor...I actually feel bad for him. That's his daughter for Father's sake! "Cas..." he trails off.

"I'll go check," my baby brother agrees quickly and leaves the room.

Sam and Savannah move over to console their big brother, telling him that they don't know what really happened yet. Telling him it's not time to worry. I just stare at my phone and back to my big brother. _Parker..._

"It was a spell," Cas announces popping back in the room. His blue eyes looking bluer due to the water pooling in them. "She did a spell. That's why the rings didn't work."

Michael puts a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "So she's okay?"

Cas just shakes his head. "The spell opens the gates of hell, but spells have a give and take. The take for this was she couldn't leave the premises of the building until the gates of Hell closed. It seems - according to some of the people - she was on the roof. I think she was trying to avoid Hell's doors, but the rubble crushed her body."

"NO!" Dean screams falling to the floor completely...sobbing. "Why would she do that?"

"She trapped Zachariah. Apparently...he's the one stuck in the cage now. For some reason, she thought he and some other angels were more invested in this than we thought. I think...she was trying to save us.," Cas looks at Michael, Lucifer, Sam, Dean, Savannah and Adam. "All of us."

"Raphael," Savannah hisses out angrily.

Cas just nods, "I felt his presence there as well. I think he was checking to make sure it was her as well."

I look over at my big brother and see his hand covering his eyes. _You saved us, didn't you? You had to save all of us...especially him._ I walk over to Luci and put a hand on his shoulder. "Big brother," I whisper forcing him to look at me his eyes letting silent tears slip out. I hold out my phone. "This message is for you."

As he looks at the message all I can think is, this battle has only just begun.

Reichenbach Industries - Midnight (the witching hour!)

A small pale hand with a long black scar sticks out of the rubble that once was Reichenbach Industries. Suddenly, it begins to glow under the full moon. Then...it disappears. Vanishes like a ghost that hides in the night. Somewhere in a dark alley near the sight a dark figure stands drapped in a black cloak that covers jeans, gray boots, and a dark red shirt.

Breathing in a slow breath as it takes in the magic filled night, a smirk is seen under the cloak's peaked hood. "Let the games...begin," glowing florescent green eyes snap open.


	2. The Third Man: Her Plan Revealed

The Third Man

Balthazar's POV – very end of Season 6 episode 3. One year since the Reichenbach Fall

I walk out onto the stage where my – well my vessel's – piano is to see my brothers. I must admit I was quite surprised to hear that after everything they were all able to put aside their differences and work together. If anything, I thought only Parker could pull that off. Well, Savannah too I suppose, but she enjoys the chaos far too much.

Yes, there they all are. The men I call family. Michael who has worked so hard to keep his newly reunited family together, Lucifer who must cope with the loss of his one true love, Gabriel who must protect his Savannah, and Castiel the baby of the family. Now I know it all sounds condescending, but I truly do love my brothers. However, considering what I know and what someone will do to me if I let it be known – condescension is my best bet…well, unless Luci gets his hands around my throat.

"So," I start letting my presence be known. "You're all here."

Michael looks at me coolly, "Balthazar."

"It's so good to see you all. He told me you were floating around," I tell them smiling a genuine smile. Remember, just like Cas and Gabriel, I had good times with my brothers before the bad.

Castiel's eyebrows knit together, "He?"

I gesture to my dead brother – the one with frogs coming out of his throat on the floor – with the hand that holds my whiskey. "I'm told you flew together." I let out a light chuckle before snapping my fingers and turning the lights on. My brothers stare between him and me. "Oh, you all know the old frog in the throat."

"Even I know that's a bad joke," little Cassy says looking away from Raphael's bitch. What? You all know it's true. "I grieved your death."

"We all did," Gabriel pipes up looking at him.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah sorry about that. I wanted them to think, ya know...so they wouldn't come looking for me."

Lucifer's patience, as it always has, grows thin quickly, "What is all of this you little runt? What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I smirk, "Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage…uh, what's French for twelve?"

I see Gabriel cock his head in approval while Michael just stares at me. "You stole…the staff of Moses?"

"Sure, sure," I say walking passed him. "I stole…a lot of things."

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together!" Castiel points out shocked at my little declaration. What? You haven't yet noticed that Castiel is innocent? Hm. I thought it was quite obvious.

I nod in agreement. "Yes, too many times to count."

"I know you, Balthy," Gabriel says stepping forward. "You're not some common thief."

I click my tongue and shake my head. "Common, no. Thief…" I tilt my head back and forth. "Eh."

Lucifer just sighs and is about to say something when Michael jumps in stopping him. "We need your help."

"Oh, I know. I've been hearing all about it," _from someone you think is dead_ I think in my head. "As far as I'm concerned – Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel – nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course, I want to help you get back at the man that caused your precious girl's death."

There's a small twitch in Lucifer's face while Castiel's smiles, "Thank you." Then his mouth opens slightly as if to say something else, but he stops. I raise an eyebrow.

"We need the weapons of Heave-" Michael starts.

"Don't ask that," I tell him.

Lucifer steps up to me, "Why take them? Why run away?"

"Because I could. What other reason do I need? Look. I know what you want. You need your archangel swords because Raphael and Uriel are collecting them on their way to raise Zachariah. However, I don't have them. Father already spread them to the corners of the earth…along with the Savior's sword. Not as though it could be used now," I add quickly remembering that Parker is dead.

Frankly if you want to know about the Archangel swords go read The Sister Archangel. The Savior's Sword is what you should be really interested in. It was a sword forged long ago that was meant for the one that would sacrifice everything to save Heaven. It's all starting to click now isn't it? Yes, that means that the Savior Sword belongs to Parker and it cannot get into the hands of Raphael. Of course, that means we'd have to be able to find the damn thing.

"Boys, Parker tore up the pages. Ripped up the script. We have no rules anymore. It's just utter and complete freedom!" I say blissfully. What can I say? It's an amazing feeling.

Castiel gestures to the room, "And this is what you do with it?"

I nod with a sour look on my face. "Hey, screw it right? Dad's not coming back, so you might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. Parker made it so we could do anything, so I'm trying everything. What difference does it make?"

"Of course it makes a difference!" Michael screams. "It's civil war up there. If we can beat Raphael, we can end this. Just give me the weapons."

My eyes dart around the room as I let out a nervous chuckle. Michael could tear me apart if I didn't have the protection I did. The problem is remembering that I actually have protection now. "Do you want to know what's funny about you all? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting! It. Will. Never. Stop. Parker was our only hope. She's gone. So my advice? Grab something valuable and fake your own death."

I turn around and begin to walk away. "You've gone insane," Gabriel whispers.

Stopping myself, I turn around and face them all once again. Might I say that for as many times I've said Parker's name…Lucifer is holding it together quite well. However, the pain is not nonexistent. My poor brother. "Your little holiday is over," Lucifer says with a smirk. "Raphael knows you're alive by now."

"Oh, Raphael can try us – me anytime," I catch myself from saying us and feel a slight shock hit my shoulder. _Don't cringe, don't cringe_ I remind myself trying not to turn around and glare into the room behind me. I continue looking at my brothers. "I'm armed. I'm sorry, brothers. All else aside, I'm really happy to see you all doing so well and working together. Especially after Parker. Even though you all still have those sticks up your asses."

Suddenly, a crack of thunder sounds and everyone begins to look around the room. "Was that you?" I ask them. They shake their heads no slowly. "Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael…to bite me."

I click my fingers and the lights go back to party mode and I disappear to the underbelly of the mansion.

Fast Forward to when Balthazar comes back!

"Hey!" I scream at Raphael as he moves to stab Castiel with his archangel sword that he already found. He turns around. "Look at my junk." I hold up one of the weapons of Heaven – a large crystal.

Raphael holds out his hand, "No."

The crystal begins to glow and Raphael's vessel turns into…well…salt. I smirk and let out a chuckle at Uncle Raphi's expense. "Same thing happened to Lots wife. Iodize the poor sucker and your kitchen is stocked for life," I explain to all of my brothers as they recover from their fight with Raphael, Uriel, and their minions. I've heard those swords are no joke, but I never expected the archangel swords to have that much power. Too bad that the sword disappeared when Raphael was turned into an ingredient. That's what happens when you make swords that fuse with somebody's grace!

"You came back," Michael says unbelievingly.

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give you a nice long head start on him for the rest of the archangel blades," I tell them exactly what I was told to. "Till next time boys."

"Next time?" Gabriel asks.

"No time like the present," a deep voice says behind me as I hear the click of a lighter. _Well, shit._ I think as I turn around in time to see Dean Winchester drop the flame and I am surrounded.

I look around. "Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!"

"First, you are taking your maker off of Aaron Burcher's soul," Savannah Winchester declares as she steps out of the shadows with Adam the youngest of the Winchester siblings.

Rolling my eyes I respond, "Oh, am I?"

"Sam!" Dean yells.

The Sam steps out of the shadows uncapping a container of holy oil, "Unless you like your wings extra crispy…I'd think about it."

"Castiel," I say slowly. "I stood for you in Heaven. Are you going to let these –"

"I believe," he cuts me off. That little runt! "The hairless ape has the floor."

Savannah lets out a strangled chuckle and I turn to glare at her causing big brother Gabe to step forward putting his arm in front of her protectively. I look between all of my brothers before laughing a sarcastic laugh, "Very well." I say and return the boys soul. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."

"Why are you buying up human souls anyway?" Dean asks.

"Ha! In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying besides witches souls," I realize I said that too late.

Lucifer steps forward menacingly. "Did you do something to the soul of Parker Bishop?" he asks with a low growl added to his already low voice.

Dean or should I say "Daddy" steps in. "How do you know about Parker anyway? She never met you, asshole."

"Are you serious?" I ask looking at him. "How do I know the girl that stopped the prize fight? Stopped those two" I gesture to Michael and Lucifer. "From killing each other? Gave up her life for a group of angels because she fell in love with one? Oh trust me…I know her. And to answer your question, I didn't touch her soul."

This caused the room to go quiet. Lucifer and Gabriel's eyes are wide and Dean wants to ask me about the angel his daughter fell in love with, but Michael saves his baby brother. "Then why bring up witches souls?"

"Because of Parker," I state. "Ever since her death, witches have been on the war path. They aren't happy about what happened to their most powerful member, the last member of the infamous Bishop clan. That means to stop them, Raphael has been buying their souls through the deceit, and they are quite valuable because of the power they hold. No I have answered your questions, release me!" I command.

"Suck it ass clown nobody said anything-" Dean starts but Lucifer has different ideas. He raises his hand and slowly lowers it, lowering the flames.

Dean looks back shocked, "Lucifer, what the hell?" My big brother just stares at me.

"How'd you use that thing?" he points to the crystal that I used on Raphael. "The power it would take to use that to destroy an archangel's vessel is astronomical. You don't have that power."

I feign a look of hurt. "You underestimate me," I joke, but turn serious quickly. "Not everything is a conspiracy, Lucifer. I know it's been hard. You were free because of that girl and now she's gone, and for that I am truly, truly sorry. I still love you. I never stopped. To see you in pain puts all of us in pain. That girl was your salvation…if only she could have continued to be."

He looks down for a moment before looking up. He wants to say something, but he just nods his head at me in thanks. Each of the angels grab one of the Winchesters – Michael: Adam, Lucifer: Sam, Castiel: Dean, and Gabriel: Savannah – and fly out of my house before Dean could make a response. I feel bad for my brother for the screaming he's going to have to listen to now that Dean knows his daughter was in love with him. I let out a sigh and snap my fingers causing another glass of whiskey to appear and the crystal to disappear.

Then I look up, "You know you could have eased up with the power you fused into that crystal. Lucifer could have found something out." No response causes me to sigh. "We have the weapons of Heaven to arm the others with, but we need those swords. They are hunting for the swords, too. We're bound to see them again."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," a light 18 year old voice sounds back.

I shake my head. "You've given up so much. Your mom has died, you almost died, and you can't be with the people you love because they think you are dead. You had to go through all of that because you wanted to stop the fight and free Lucifer. You decided to 'die' and reunite my family, steal the weapons of Heaven to arm them with, and find the swords to have Raphael take Lucifer's place in Hell. You don't deserve that."

"Everyone is born for something," her stoic voice says again. _She misses them_.

"Thank you for your suffering. I don't think I tell you that enough. I want you to know something, though. I pray to my Father every night that you will one day get the life you deserve with the people you love," I turn around to see a 5'10" athletic – bordering on too skinny – frame leaning against the doorway playing with the necklace Lucifer gave her. Brown hair covers one of her forest green eyes. "Because you really, really do deserve that, Parker."

Those green eyes slowly were raised to look at me. She wants to say something. How do I know? That pain that shows in her eyes is the same exact pain Lucifer had when he looked back up at me. They both have things to say, but are too prideful to say them. Quickly her eyes are overwhelmed once again with fierce determination – determination to save her family and mine. "We have work to do."


	3. I Miss the Misery

I Miss the Misery

Parker's POV – The French Mistake

_I don't understand what is supposed to be so special about this thing_ I mumble inside my head as I slash another pretend target with the Savior sword. Yup, Balthazar and I found the damn – I mean holy – thing, and almost got caught by our families in the process. _Family_…

That word has been almost like poison on my tongue this last year. I try not to think about them as often as I can, but it is just one of those things that happen. My heart aches for me to talk to them as I did once before…before this Apocalypse shit started and I had to go into hiding as a dead girl.

I smile to myself as I let my slender fingers gently trace the necklace around my neck. _At least they seemed to miss me_. I'd be lying to everyone if I said that wasn't my biggest fear. Raphael may be powerful and have methods of torture more creative than even I could come up with, but you never want to believe that the people you love most didn't care that you ceased living.

_Maybe I'll get to see them soon. However, there are more pressing matters at hand._ What can I say? The Savior's sword is hard to handle because it has so much power in it…well, it does now. You see, the reason Balthazar and I took the weapons was for me to use their powers and my own together through the sword. That's what makes it so powerful, and why Raphael can never get his hands on it. Fusing some of my power into the sword, I feel it begin to glow as do my eyes behind my eyelids. Preparing to strike, I suddenly hear wings flutter behind me. Thinking fast like my daddy taught me, I whip around and snap my eyes open ready to unleash a deadly blow.

"Holy shit!" I scream dropping the sword and moving my hands to my clutch my fast-beating heart. "Damnit, Balthazar! You scared me!"

I'm about to rake him over the coals for being stupid enough to surprise me while I was training when I notice the look in his eyes. He's scared. _I'll take it he received some bad news from one of his brothers_ I think to myself remembering that he went to check with some of our angel allies on Raphael's movements. "What's -" I begin.

Balthazar is quick to pick up my sword and thrust it into my arms. "You've got to get out of here," he tells me hurriedly.

Blink. Blink. "Why?" I ask tilting my head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

Cue dirty look. "Raphael's best hitman is on his way here right now to kill me…or torture me. Frankly, I'm fine with that being a surprise," the angel explains as he continues to push me toward the front door.

"So? We've got almost all the weapons. I've got this sword! We can take him!" I tell him turning around and planting my feet firmly into the ground. I cross my arms over my chest after returning the sword to its sheath.

He runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "You don't get it. If by some fluke that guy gets away, he'll be able to tell Raphael you're alive. That will end badly. Parker," he grabs my arms. "You are the only hope my brothers and sisters have. Your family is in danger, too. Now, you need to get out of here and move the weapons of Heaven."

"Wait. My family is in trouble?" I ask and have to force myself not to hyperventilate. Looking up at him through my choppy bangs (Jennifer Lawrence style only brown hair) I respond, "I've got to go help them."

Frantically, Balthazar shakes his head. "You can't do that. The strongest needs to move the weapons because they are the only one that can protect them. If Raphael gets those, it doesn't matter if we get the rest of the archangel swords. Those weapons and the two swords they already possess will overpower anything we could get. That means you've got to go and relocate them whether you like it or not."

"No!" I scream back at him. My family needs me…I need to go to my family.

"Parker!" he scrams back. "Do you want to see your family ever again?" I nod wearily. _Where the hell is he going with this?_ "Then you need to make sure they live long enough to see you. Look, I know you miss them, but the best thing for them is for you to stay gone just a while longer. Once the weapons are moved, absorb the final pieces of their powers into your sword. After that, I think you'll be ready. At least, I don't think you could be more ready," he says calmer looking me in the eyes.

A brief pause ensues. "…Damn you," I state and begin to walk down the stairs. I can hear him sigh behind me.

Thunder cracks the through the air and the lights begin to flicker. I turn around to look at him and he looks at me. _Wasn't us_. "Parker…" Balthazar trails off while I stare at the door. "Parker go!"

Not liking it, I nod at him and surround myself in flames. I disappear right as the door to our hideout was blown in.

Lucifer's POV – 10 minutes later

The sounds of rain and thunder fill the room as a storm rages on outside. "Can you believe Mr. Singer went out in this weather?" Michael whispers to me as he thumbs through a book.

Shaking my head, I look through my own. All of us on…what do you call it? Team Free Will? Well, we're all still looking for the rest of the archangel swords in an attempt to get to them before Raphael. If he gets one more, we're screwed. He might already have the Savior's sword. _Bastard_ I curse in my head letting out a small snarl.

Michael looks up at me with sympathetic eyes. "It's hard, I know," he says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't believe the bastard has the balls to virtually cause her death, and then he goes off and takes the sword that was rightfully hers…" I trail off forcing my tears back into my eyes. I don't cry…even if it is about Parker.

Michael is about to say something in return when a flutter of wings is heard. Considering everyone – minus Singer – was in the room this caused everyone to immediately jump out of their seats and look for any signs of danger.

"Hello, boys," a French accent sounds. _Worst kind of danger there is_ I think sarcastically as I turn to see Balthazar standing in the doorway between the 'library' and kitchen. He nods toward Savannah, "And girl."

I see her shake her head back and forth and imitates a sarcastic laugh. _Just like Parker_. However, that train of thought is quickly cut off as Balthazar quickly walks past most of us and to Bobby Singer's desk. "You've seen the Godfather, right?" he nods at Sam and Dean. _The what?_

"Balthazar?" Dean asks looking at him. _No, really?_

Our brother is unphased by the hunter's question and continues talking while rifling through Bobby's things looking for something. "You know when Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big bloody swoop?" He asks placing a mixing bowl down on the desk.

"Hey," Dean tries again.

"Dead Sea Brine. Good, good," Balthazar continues going on about this, what I'm assuming is a movie.

Savannah steps up and grabs his arm. "He said, hey," she says firmly making him look her in the eye.

He stops pouring salt and brushes her arm off. "You did. Twice. Good for you." He pats her on the shoulder, and begins looking around again as Gabriel comes up to talk Savannah out of killing the idiot. "Blood of lamb? Blood of lamb?"

Suddenly he is at the fridge and looking inside. "Beer, cold pizza, blood of lamb! Yes! Blood of lamb!"

"Why are you talking about the Godfather?" Adam asks stepping up next to his other siblings.

Back at the mixing bowl, Balthazar responds, "Because we're in it, right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone, the archangel, Raphael."

"Mind telling us what you mean?" I ask him as he begins looking through the draws. I swear this kid is getting on my last nerve.

"No, no, no," he shakes items of a drawer before removing the false bottom. He looks up at the rest of us, "Yes. Bone of a latter Saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. You're Mister Singer does keep a beautiful pantry."

"Wait," Gabriel interrupts as Balthazar continues mixing. "Raphael is after you?"

"Raphael is after us all. You see, he has consolidated his strengths and now is on the move."

Michael stops him, "What about the weapons." _Typical_.

"Don't worry. They are being taken care of by someone much stronger than any of us. However, good old Raphie has put a hit list on every last Good Samaritan that has ever had any sort of contact with them including all of you and so much more importantly, me," he finishes and begins drawing some symbol on the window with his concoction.

I nudge my big brother, "Have you seen that before?" I can't quite put my finger on it, but it looks familiar.

"Yes, but I can't seem to remember where."

Savannah scoffs and moves forward as do her other siblings, "You expect us to just believe you?"

"No, I don't. You'll go where I throw you either way," he tells her. I get the feeling the rub each other the wrong way, don't you?

Before any of us could say anything, the lights begin to flicker. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks quickly.

Balthazar looks around, "And that is all the time we have children." He says and begins looking on his person for something. "Where is it?" he lifts his jacket to reveal a bloody stab wound to his left side.

"Woah," I say. "What happened there?"

Brother looked down. "Oh, yes garish I know. You see, Uncle Raphie sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually, and dumb with luck at the moment," he says and hands Sam and key. "Here's for you."

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Sam asks as he examines it.

"Run with it," suddenly a large boom cracks through the room and Balthazar is thrown into a bookshelf. Immediately my brothers and myself get ready for a fight. As a man in a suit walks purposely into the room toward the Winchesters, Balthazar stretches out his hand. "Virgil," He turns to the siblings, "I said, run!"

All four of the Winchesters – Dean, Savannah, Sam, and Adam – are thrown through the window. I turn back to the oncoming follower of Raphael only to hear a flicker of wings. Seems he did not think dying at the hands of an archangel was worth it if his targets weren't even here. Well, he's not stupid. However, we appear to have another problem than an escaped, rebel angel.

"Where are they?" Castiel asks looking out of the broken window.

Balthazar is struggling to stand, "Another dimension. It was the best way to get them out of harm's way. It's a place where almost all powers are useless, so they should be safe."

"Balthazar…what's going on?" I ask tiredly. Frankly, I'm sick of all of this. It seems to be the same thing day after day. I wonder if this is what it was like for Parker during the first round of the Apocalypse…

He sighs and looks me in the eye. "Raphael found out where the weapons were-" he starts before I interrupt.

"Great we got that. However, what is the reason for you sending them to another dimension? A distraction? If so, what are you trying to distract Raphael from? You have the weapons…use them."

"It's not that simple," Balthazar says. "Their power has not been…"

"Been what?" Michael asks.

He just shakes his head and refuses to answer. That does not fly with Gabriel who is having a small panic attack at the idea of Savannah being in great danger without him there. _I understand, brother_. The youngest archangel slams his brother into the wall, "Balthazar, you send our friends to another dimension where we can't help them and now you refuse to tell us why? You can't do that! Tell us!" He pleads desperately with his baby brother.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel, but I can't. I can promise you that they will be alright. However, certain promises forbid me from telling you…at least for a short while longer," he explains. "Believe me; you'll appreciate the outcome a lot more if you're able to enjoy it. That can only happen if you let the weapons be moved."

Plopping on the couch behind me, I rub my hand over my eyes getting the headache that has always been associated with Balthazar. "I don't understand."

"I know you don't, but Brother…please. You all need this to happen, and so does…someone else." He looks at me and the other angels sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, he is gone and we're all left wondering what the hell that crazy, fortune-cookie sounding brother of ours meant.

Fast Forward to when Raphael brings the Winchesters back

Parker's POV – 20 minutes passed in "Real World"

(I know that Raphael did not throw him back to Bobby Singer's in the show, but he does here for the purpose of the rest of the story.)

2 days in my family's alternate universe has the equivalent of 20 minutes in the real world…if you can call it that I guess. At least this explains why the angels gathered in the living room of Bobby's house are so thoroughly confused. I smirk as I hide amongst the cars in the skin-peeling rain as the Winchesters are thrown back into reality by Raphael through the re-broken window that Gabriel had just fixed.

After the initial shock wears off, Heaven's warriors move in to help their friends who are struggling to get up from their spots on the floor. However, they don't get very far because from the same spot Virgil came through earlier comes Raphael…in a girl's body. _Hold it together, Parker!_ I tell myself while biting my lip. Hey! I'm only an 18 year old and I find this hilarious! I mean this is taking the term transsexual to a whole new level. _Man this just made this situation so much more enjoyable for me._

"You four…have the strangest luck," Raphael says slowly looking at them on the floor.

Sam's eyes bug out of his head and he asks unbelieving, "Raphael?"

My father snorts. "Nice meatsuit," he tilts his head toward Savannah who is holding in her own laughter. "Dude looks like a lady."

The archangel's eyes narrow and he squeezes his fist causing my dad to bend over in pain. "Ah, the key," Raphael says slowly picking it up from the floor. Lucifer moves in to stop him, but Mr. Dick with Wings makes a big point of putting his…her…its hand on its archangel sword. _Well, if I had any doubts that it was the same person I don't now._

Just then, another angel makes his appearance. "And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station," Balthazar says leaning on the doorframe.

Another glare comes from the she-man, "Really?"

Balthazar nods and takes a few steps forward. _Yeah, now you're all brave because I'm here with a completely charged Savior's sword _I think rolling my eyes. "You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing."

"Give me the weapons," Raphael responds taking a couple of his own steps forward.

The cocky angel ticks his tongue and smiles. "Sorry, darling. They're gone. And I have no idea where they are…not like they'd be very useful to you now anyway."

This causes everyone in the room to flip out. I don't think I've ever seen so many confused and mad people in one room before. "What?!" Raphael, Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel scream at him.

Balthazar stares at the brothers he actually likes in a _Shut up I'm trying to help you_ kind of way. "I said, too bloody late. You see, they were so well-hidden the first time that I needed time to retrieve them. So, I volunteered these four marmosets for a game of fetch with Virgil. You guys were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you, boys. Savannah."

"What do you mean you needed time to retrieve them?" Michael asks looking warily at his brother

Gabriel pipes up next. "Yeah that shouldn't have taken that long. You could have done it with a snap of your fingers."

"It doesn't matter. You've made your last mistake," Raphael snarls at him moving forward like a predator stalking his prey. Too bad ol' Raphie doesn't know that I'm the real predator and HE'S the prey.

Not looking concerned at all, Balthazar retorts, "Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey."

Suddenly another sound of wings is heard. _What is this? An angel free for all?_ I ask myself cocking an eyebrow. The appearance of Uriel with his sword thickened the tension in the room greatly…accept for the area around Balthazar who appeared totally zen with the world.

"Step away from them, Raphael," Uriel warns trying to bring his big brother away from the other angels.

Confusion appears on the evil archangel's face. "Why in the world would I do that? We've got our swords. We out power them," he reminds his brother turning his head to stare at the worried looking members of Team Free Will.

However, Uriel's demeanor doesn't change. _What does he know?_ I wonder cautiously moving forward a tad. "Balthazar didn't steal the weapons!" He yells at his brother.

_Shit, damn, fuck._ I think in my head. _Please tell me he doesn't know._ I bring a hand to my forehead and rub slightly. _There's the headache I always get when these two are around._

Everyone's eyes automatically go to Balthazar who is looking just as worried as I do. " ?" Raphael asks looking murderous at his little brother. "He had to have. We felt his grace near the vault where the weapons were originally kept."

Uriel just shakes his head. "No, someone tried to make us think that it was his grace. Someone powerful. They have been helping him the whole time. This person is the reason he was able to disintegrate your vessel!"

"I knew you didn't have enough power to do that!" Lucifer exclaims pointing at him. A small smile graces my face. _He can be such a child_.

Raphael disregards that. "So which one of our siblings is helping him?"

"That's just it! None of our family has this kind of power either. It's not even angelic!" Uriel tells him looking around the room panicked. "How could we have been so blind…" he trails off. _Yeah, I think he knows it's me. Well, looks like the Winchesters are in for a little family reunion. _

Now even Raphael is looking a little panicked. "Are you saying we know this being?"

All Uriel can do is nod before Balthazar interrupts, "Are you two insane? So now you're the guy on the History Channel who believes in aliens? This is all superstitious nonsense."

_You better be ready for this, Parker_ I hear him tell me through my mind.

I narrow my eyes at the two traitors and nod to myself as my long hair sticks to my face thanks to the roaring winds and rain. _I'm ready._

" .It?" Raphael grits his teeth stepping forward. _Showtime_.

Uriel reaches for his brother, "No, Raphael! Don't! Let's get out of-"

Suddenly, all the lights in Bobby's house begin to flicker and it feels as though an intense weight as been put on the people in the room due to the surge of great power. This causes me to smirk as I remember when Lucifer and I first met. Then a sudden flash of light almost as if the lightning from outside had entered the house.

Hand on the hilt of my sword, I remain in the shadows that are cast all throughout the kitchen area, stopping any of the people in the library from seeing me. "Hello, Raphael," I state emotionlessly.

Raphael eyes my silhouette cautiously. "Who…are you?"

"It's-" Uriel starts before I use my power to throw him into the wall.

I look at his body as it falls to floor. "No one asked you."

I make a small step forward not enough for any of the others on my left to see me, but just enough for Raphael to catch a glimpse of my glowing green eyes. He begins to walk backwards almost tripping over several books, "Oh dear Father, no."

A maniacal laugh escapes my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I see Balthazar smirk, "Ooohhh yes!" My sharp teeth, almost like a cat's, are seen through my wide smirk.

"Y-You-You're dead," Raphael stutters. "I SAW YOUR DEAD BODY!" He screams more to himself then to me.

"…So?" I ask without any emotion not really getting his point.

Slowly, Raphael begins to realize where he is and who is watching him while remaining very clear as to who is in the room. I allow my eyes a quick wander only to be met with many confused faces.

Returning to his calm and alpha-male demeanor, Raphael slides his mouth into a smirk. _Real nice try, douche-nozzle_. "So the 'Savior' has returned? The person who saved a dying world. Last of the most powerful witch clan in history…Parker Bishop," he says elaborately.

I step forward out of the darkness and into the…somewhat…lighter room that we call a library. A series of gasps was heard from the group spread out on the far side of the room, however; I refuse to look at them. Right now, I intend on showing Raphael just how much stronger I am. I can't exactly do that if I'm crying or telling my dad, "Please, no, not the face!" You get that, right?

"Raphael, so good to see you again. I was hoping after all these years you would have done us all a favor and died already," I say pointedly at him.

That jackass clicks his tongue. "Now, now, watch that mouth of yours, Parker. That tends to be what gets your kind killed."

"Really?" I ask in an overly sweet voice. "Cause pissing off your father tends to be the end for your kind…doesn't it?"

This gets him mad. "How dare you talk to me like that you ignorant creature. I am an archangel and I have more power than you could ever hope to possess. This is going to end just like last year with you the loser and me on top," he states very unsure of himself. _Not sure if you're stronger than me this time are you?_ Then it is almost if he gets an idea and his eyes trail over to the group of people on the left side of the room, landing on…Lucifer?! "And unlike last year…You can't save them!"

Moving fast, Raphael draws his sword moving to kill. However, the asshat did not account for my strength. Drawing my own sword, I stand in front of my loved ones and shield them from Raphael's deadly blow. My power mixed with the power of Heaven causes the power-obsessed angel to fly across the room landing next to his other brother.

I walk a few steps forward glaring down at them, "If you don't want to die tonight back off."

"This is not the end dear witch," Raphael spits at me, grabbing Uriel they disappear into the universe leaving me with my family.

I hear Savannah as the first to speak up, "P-Pa-Parker?"

Refusing to turn around, I stare longingly out into the rain. Sure I missed these guys, but frankly I can feel that they are not too happy with me right now. Maybe what I did doesn't seem right to them, but it does to me.

Suddenly, I'm picked up in a gigantic bear hug. "What on this screwed up planet were you thinking disappearing like that?" Uncle Sam asked me while I struggled for a breath. Realizing that if he wants answers I need to be able to talk, he lets me down with a sheepish smile.

"I was thinking that if I opened the gates of Hell none of you morons would be sucked into the deep, dark pits of the cage," I say looking at him and Adam pointedly. Discreetly I let my eyes wander over to the person that all of this was really for…Lucifer. His face causes the feeling of a knife being stuck in my heart. He looks so upset…betrayed. Michael has noticed this also, and he gently puts a hand on Lucifer's shoulder whispering something to him in Enochian most likely trying to stop him from destroying the planet.

"How you adjusting to hunter life, bro?" I ask looking at Adam whom I never really had the chance to spend time with before…y'know.

Hey, it is so not a crime to try to get the attention off of yourself. "Parker Bishop Winchester," however, my dad apparently has different opinions.

Slowly I turn my head to look at him, "Yes?" I say in the sweetest voice possible. _I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to diiiiieee!_

Dad steps forward slowly looking at me most likely trying to determine if I'm real before bothering with a lecture. However, I get the exact opposite reaction that I was expecting. Instead of hitting me or yelling, my dad just hugs me tight. Not as tight as Sam mind you, but I could tell that he missed me dearly.

Smiling to myself, but holding back any tears, I hug him back. A sudden movement behind my back startles me then suddenly, "Ow!" I scream jumping back and rubbing the back of my head where my father just DiNozzo slapped me. "Jerk!" I yell at him.

"Bitch," he says back at me. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how upset all of us were? We thought you were dead, Parker. Not missing, not hurt, but dead. Do you know how it feels to think that you will never see your own daughter again?"

"No, but I know how it feels to believe you'll never see your father, family, or friends again!" I scream back. "I didn't know how this was going to turn out either, you know. But honestly what was I supposed to do? Watch everyone I love fall apart due to the emotional trauma of watching their loved ones get shut into the cage? I couldn't take that idea!" I scream back at them.

Dad sighs and runs a hand through his hair violently, "So you lied to us and let us all believe we'd lost you?"

"I had to get the weapons and get stronger! If Raphael knew I was alive before that, the entire point of the Apocalypse would have been mute because it would have started all over again," I tell him as calmly as I can. I need all of them to understand because I really did do it for them…some more than others, but I'll never tell him that.

"Wait a minute," Lucifer's deep voice sounds from the back of the room. Scared, I look over at the devil turned angel. However, he rounds on Balthazar. "You have known she was alive since we were at your house…since before that?" he questions stepping toward him. Suddenly Balthazar isn't so cocky.

"Balthazar," I call over rubbing the back of my neck. He looks over at me. "Run."

"Oh, I am so far ahead of you," a snap later and the room has one less divine presence. If that is what you can really call these guys.

My dad, however, doesn't miss a beat due to this engagement. "We had this talk already. I told you I would not risk losing you no matter the cost. I thought you understood that."

"I thought you understood that was a stupid idea! I mean what about Sam and Adam, huh?  
What about Angel? Could you really have lost her, Dad?" I ask him angrily referencing Lucifer's daughter and the love of his life. If you really want to know about her, go read Dancing with the Devil by moonlightshadow1

My dad physically flinches at the mention of Angel's name, but neither he nor I push the subject. "I don't care! How could you do this to us?! Don't you realize how much you mean to me and the rest of this family? Why couldn't you have just let this whole thing play out the way it was supposed to?!" he screams in my face.

"Because I wasn't about to watch him die!" I scream while letting tears fall, my hand subconsciously pointing at Lucifer whose eyes just widened considerably. A resounding gasp fills the room. _Oh, holy shit_ I think to myself remembering that I wasn't originally going to tell him that.

Looking around the room, it is apparent that Gabriel and Castiel already knew this piece of information. It wouldn't shock me if Castiel had an idea that I was alive though, so this isn't a shocking idea. Michael is very shocked, but also pleased that I would do what I did to save his brother. Savannah just nods understanding my position perfectly now. However, Dad, Sam, and Lucifer were completely still and unable to say anything.

I stare at Lucifer guiltily, "Lucifer…" I try, but am unable to get a sentence out because as the former devil snaps out of his daze a glare inhabits his eyes and he takes off out the door.

Quickly, I go to run after him only to be stopped by my father. "Parker, are you serious?" He asks me not fully comprehending my choice.

"Yes," I say with absolutely no hesitation in my voice. I fling my arm from his grasp and run outside back into the pouring rain. His body is shaking and his fist clenched at his side. God, I didn't want to upset him…I didn't want him to know what I did was for him. I just wanted him to live and be happy…

Sensing someone else was now outside, Lucifer turns around to see me getting pelted by the skin-ripping rain. His eyes are sad, longing, and a touch peeved and honestly I don' really blame him.

"For me? Really? You risked your precious life to save the devil?" he asks as sarcastically as he can, trying to hide his real emotions like he always has.

I shrug my shoulders, "I promised you that I was going to help you, remember? This was the only way that I could think of doing it?"

Suddenly, Lucifer is in my face gripping hard onto my shoulders and shaking me. "I'm not worth your life you stupid little girl! How could you even consider ending your life to save my own? Why would you? Why do you care about what happens to me?" He screams at me wanting to know why I cared when even his brothers didn't. The archangel of the light may have been the devil to all of you and even to some of his brothers, but to me he was – and deserved – so much more than that damning title.

"Because I love you!" I scream back at him. If you thought he was shocked before, you should have seen his eyes now. Wide and unbelieving he attempts to move away from me…the exact opposite thing he did all those years ago at Elysian Fields. Thinking fast on my feet – something I'm great at – I grab his arms and look directly into his eyes. My evergreen eyes beg the man in front of me to believe what I say and to say something – anything – in return. The rain continues to pelt us both and lightning flashes in the background lighting his angelic face.

However, words are not the action his mouth takes next. Instead, soft, firm lips quickly smash themselves onto my own sending me straight into my own personal Heaven. The archangel's delicious mouth molds with mine, giving me the most passionate kiss that anyone could ever receive. The long fingers of my hand weave themselves into his short hair as his hands grip hard onto my waist. Lucifer's silver tongue slides out of his mouth and runs across my bottom lip which I open just for him. He runs that delicious tongue over my own resulting in a full body shudder which he can feel. A growl escapes from his lips as he pulls away to look into my eyes once again.

Lucifer just stares at me as my chest rises and falls quickly as I try to regain my breath. "When they said you were dead, I knew I had no chance of ever becoming the angel I once was. Just as you are the only hope for Heaven, it seem that you are my only hope, too," he pulls in a shaky breath looking off to the side. "I love you, too." He murmurs a little embarrassed which is the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life let me tell you.

A slight giggle escapes my lips as I look at the second most powerful archangel in history being embarrassed my confessing his love to a girl that virtually just came back from the dead. "However," he says as one hand moves to grip the back of my neck causing me to bite my lip something he seemed to like very much. "If you ever do anything like that ever again, you'll find out just how terrifying I can be." I never doubted that sentence for a second.

Playing coy, a take a step forward making sure our bodies are pressed as close as…supernaturally...possible. "Promise?" I ask my fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

Before he gets a chance to respond a voice from Bobby's doorway interrupts our little game. "So you came all the way back from the dead because you missed making out with the devil?" My dad calls out into the rain with a smirk on his face due to the tomato blush that just swept across my face causing Lucifer to laugh immensely at MY embarrassment. Though normally a sexy sound this time all it causes me to think is _Jackass_.

Never on to be outdone, however, a comeback quickly came to my mind as the blush subsided. "No…" I say wrapping out arm around Lucifer and pressing my body into his. I look back at my father who is both disgusted and confused. "I also missed the rough sex," I said causing a very sexy rumble to be produced from Lucifer's throat as he laughs even harder. Winking at my dad, I snap my fingers sending Lucifer and I away to a place where we can continue our game of Angel and Witch.


End file.
